Kuroto Dan
Kuroto Dan is the CEO of Genm Corp and the central antagonist of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. He is capable of using his Gamer Driver to become Kamen Rider Genm. He serves as the main antagonist of the first half of the series and the Kamen Sentai Go-Rider miniseries. He later returns as an anti-hero in the series' second half and True Ending film. In the Another Ending trilogy, however, Kuroto returns to his own pursuits and serves as the movie trilogy's main antagonist. Kuroto is the one responsible for the outbreak of the Bugster Virus, having made Emu Hojo patient zero for it when he sent him a game containing it and later employed the Next Genome Institute to extract it. Defined by his extreme egotism and psychotic god complex, his ultimate goal is to trap everyone in the game Kamen Rider Chronicle, where humans and Bugsters will be forced to fight it out as a testament to his genius. However, Kuroto secretly plans to use the game to bring back his mother who died of the Bugster virus, as should the human side win, all those who have vanished due to the Bugster virus will be revived. Kuroto later returns in Kamen Rider Zi-O as Another OOO and the antagonist of the "OOO" arc. In the alternate timeline of Zi-O, Kuroto became the CEO of the massive business conglomeration, the Dan Foundation after killing his father and usurping his assets. After receiving the power of OOO from Uhr, Kuroto declares his company's independence from Japan and begins seeking to bring the whole world under his rule as king. He was portrayed by Tetsuya Iwanaga. Personality Though appearing as a polite and affable man to the public, Kuroto is a psychopathic and malignant individual who cares little about anyone not himself, including his own father whom he was willing to frame and get thrown in jail in order to further his own goals. Kuroto views himself as being equivalent to a god and sees both the Doctor Riders and the Bugsters he allied with as nothing more than pawns for him to use and dispose of. Similar to Ryoma Sengoku, Kuroto views his genius as being the only thing of worth and sees all others as disposable, placing little value on human life. His ultimate goal reflects his extreme egotism, he seeks to trap thousands in the augmented reality game Kamen Rider Chronicle to serve as a testament to his skills as the "game master". Kuroto displays many traits of narcissism, having an inflated opinion of himself and viewing himself as a god, and prone to immense fury when something is introduced to his game that is not of his design. He also derives a sadistic glee from murdering people for small slights. Despite this, Kuroto is highly intelligent and a very competent schemer, setting up several fail-safes for himself to be revived in case he died even while he had achieved immortality. He is also capable of being charismatic when necessary, eluding the suspicions of the Doctor Riders at first for his involvement in the Bugster virus and successfully feigns remorse for his actions in order to get the last of the data he needed for Kamen Rider Chronicle. After his revival as a Bugster, Kuroto's mental state is shown to have deteriorated to become much more deranged and he is prone to acting in more ridiculous (and often humorous) ways. Upon his return Kuroto demands everyone call him "New Kuroto Dan" (which he later changes to "God Kuroto Dan") and frequently has psychotic outbursts where he delusionally proclaims himself as God. Despite being even more unhinged and narcissistic, Kuroto also displays a more caring side and is revealed to have held a genuine love for his mother, Sakurako Dan, while she was alive. This love also extends to Poppy Pipopapo, the Bugster who spawned from Sakurako, with Kuroto even sacrificing himself to block an attack from Para-DX in order to save Poppy (though he was quickly revived due to his 99 extra lives. In spite of this, in the "Another Ending" movie trilogy, Kuroto is revealed to have only allied with the Doctor Riders to remove any threats to his plans and returns to his old ways, teaming up with Saiko Yaotome and the Next Genome Institute and attempting to trap everyone in his new zombie apocalypse war game, Zombie Chronicle. Kuroto is also shown to have regained some of his competence in the two years following the "Kamen Rider Chronicle" crisis and nearly succeeds in his plans. After losing his final life and seemingly dying in his fight against Kiriya, Kuroto appears to accept his fate and find peace. In Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kuroto retains much of his old personality, though he now seeks to become a king instead of God and to subjugate the entire world beneath him. Kuroto views everyone around him as being inferior due to their lack of royal status and does not even care for his own servants, frequently abusing them with little provocation and allowing them to be terrorized by his Waste Yummy minions. Kuroto is shown to react violently to any slights against him, turning a member of the Diet into a Waste Yummy when he protested his rule and beating Hina viciously when she refused to become his "queen". Forms KREA-Genml2.png|Kamen Rider Genm (Gamer Driver) KREA-Genmlx.png|Kamen Rider Genm (Buggle Driver) Totema-genm.png|Kamen Rider Genm Totema KRZiO-Another OOO.png|Another OOO Quotes Trivia *Ironically, while Kuroto is the creator of the Bugster Virus in the show, his actor Tetsuya Iwanaga is a licensed pharmacist. *Dan's hamminess and exaggerated facial expressions have made him one of most memetic Kamen Rider characters and popular in reaction gifs. *Kuroto Dan's massive popularity led to him getting his own figure of his un-transformed state, a rarity for Kamen Rider. *Dan's character was not conceived to be a maniacal god wannabe until his actor Tetsuya Iwanaga ad-libbed him doing an evil laugh. *Iwanaga has stated that his portrayal of Kuroto was also inspired by Light Yagami, the villain protagonist of the manga Death Note. *Kuroto can be considered the Albert Wesker of the series, considering that his Zombie Gamers took inspiration from Resident Evil series and in one of his other appearance has a slick back hair similar to Wesker. *Among the Another Riders in Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kuroto is the first of them to be a major character from a previous Kamen Rider series returning in Zi-O. **He is soon followed by Mirror World's Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuga as one of the two known veteran Evil/Dark Riders to be Kaijin Riders. However, they have few different contrasts, the corresponding identity status as Kaijin Riders. ** Kuroto is also the only returning character to use the Another Rider powers of a Rider from a different series than his own. *His wish for immortality, bragging about his "godly" talents and being rivals to the protagonists are similiar to Vegeta, one of the characters from Dragon Ball Z. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Elitist Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Supervillains Category:Protective Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Revived Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutated Category:Master of Hero Category:Monster Master Category:Enigmatic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Movie Villains Category:Immortals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deal Makers Category:Protagonists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Internet Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Liars Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Mutilators Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Category:Cheater Category:Envious Category:Spy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Malefactors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Zombies Category:Usurper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Necromancers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Dark Messiah Category:Comic Relief Paranoid Category:Arena Masters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Anarchist Category:Necessary Evil Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:Embezzlers Category:Crackers Category:Extremists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Titular Category:Muses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Summoners Category:Saboteurs Category:Thief Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Orator Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Related to Hero Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Twin/Clone Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Jingoists Category:Misogynists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Servant of Hero Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Pawns Category:Vandals Category:Remorseful Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Symbolic Category:Mascots Category:Extortionists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Outcast Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals